1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having a tread pattern that may deliver high wear resistance while maintaining excellent wet grip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-132235 discloses a pneumatic tire including a tread pattern having a plurality of tread blocks that are divided by a plurality of circumferentially extending main grooves and a plurality of lateral grooves. In order to improve wet grip of the tire above, it is known to increase the groove widths and depths of each main grooves and lateral groove.
However, such a pneumatic tire having large groove volume on the tread pattern tends to have disadvantage of low wear resistance, since the tread blocks easily deform due to its low rigidity.